The present invention relates to a cab suspension system for a truck and includes an active rear mount system and a front mount system with variable damping capability. More specifically, the active rear mount system is a single point system which operates under the action of a computer controller and the front mount system includes high and low damping rate elements which may incorporate a lost motion connection therein.